Does too Exist!
by Suffering Angel
Summary: When Riku and Sora argue over whether or not Saint Nick actually exists, someone has to come in and make peace. Christmas fic.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_**Does -too- Exist!!!**_

There was not a single person on the Destiny Islands that truly knew the term 'a white Christmas'.

They all knew _of_ if during the appropriate times of the year, yet the closest anyone came to truly going through one was sitting through the elders' stories of a time long ago where the Islands were graced by snow.

Supposedly. No one truly believed them, anyway, yet despite knowing better, the boy sitting on the bridge connecting the small Island serving as the children's playground and the tiny plot of land that grew Paopus couldn't very much help himself. Just once. Juuuust oooooonceeee... he'd have liked it to snow, even with him living on a tropical island.

Just once... just because.

Just because then it would make Christmas so much better and realer. And maybe then he wouldn't have to sit on the old bridge, sulking like he was and staring grumpily at the sky. Maybe if it snowed... then Riku would...

He hardly noticed the boat approaching the island from the mainland until that high pitched yelp tore through the air. Recognizing the voice, he looked up and had to frown at the blonde girl all but struggling to tie her boat to the pier next to his own wooden vessel. He had to bite his lips as he watched her pull her coat closer around herself before making her way towards the staircase hidden in the small wooden shack.

She came alone? When it was that cold? When the waves were getting higher? Her, of all people...

He had the time to ponder that notion as she ascended the stairs and a cough announced her having reached the top. He glanced at her once before huffing.

He _was_ as happy to see her as ever, that much he was certain of; he simply dreaded what she had to say.

"Hey." He greeted regardless once the footsteps stopped next to him, and he was relieved to see her shy smile from behind her scarf.

"Hi." The girl cooed before hunching her shoulders. "Can I... sit down next to you?"

He pushed himself up with a small grin before heading towards the Paopu tree.

"C'mon, let's go sit someplace safer."

Failing to swallow her sigh of relief, she chirped instead and followed him.

Naminé was half a shade short of a scardy cat, you see, and having known her for all his life, Sora was hardly the type to ignore that.

"Thanks." The girl cooed as the boy helped her climb onto the thick, bent over trunk. Sora smiled at her as she settled down next to him before turning to look out at the ocean.

"The waves are getting higher again..." He hummed absently and was rewarded with another cough.

"It's that time of the year." She replied and shifted a bit over the wood. "When the winds are blowing..."

"...and getting back Home from here's harder..." He half hissed with narrowed eyes, making Naminé yelp.

The trip over was hard enough on her...

He had to sigh.

"Guess I'll have to take you back..."

"I'm sorry..." She whimpered, and Sora sighed again in relief. At least she'd let him help...

"Really, if you knew it would be like this, why did you come alone?"

The bashful distress all but ebbed away, leaving an odd sense of determination behind. "Because Riku... wouldn't come along."

He looked away - and grumpily at that.

"You talked to him didn't you? About... about _that_." He growled half accusingly; she looked down at her hands, resting over her lap.

"...un."

He growled. "What'd he tell you?"

"That you had a fight." Naminé offered, only to have Sora narrow his eyes at her.

"Is that _really_ what he said?"

She pursed her lips and blinked at him in silence. He could only growl again in return.

"That guy... I'd give him a piece of my mind!"

He realized too late what he said when he saw how happy she became and was quick to amend his statement.

"Tha, that is... I mean... _if_ I was talking to him..."

He winced as the sound of her fragile heart breaking was all but hearable.

"Is it that bad this time... your fight?" She asked pleadingly, and he didn't even have to look at her; the sound of her voice alone tore his heart to shreds. "So much you're not even talking?"

"...not this time, no." He replied, and had to shake his head least doubt cracked his resolve.

"...not even... snide remarks?"

He felt oddly silly at that question, and not because of the big words she used. "No."

Her whine made him cringe.

"Not even 'I hate you, jerk'?"

...she was actually expecting him to answer? "...Not this time. He doesn't deserve it."

It was all but despair that held at her as she looked down at the waves. "Isn't there anything that would get you two to make up?"

The initial response of 'not in this lifetime' probably wasn't about to make her any happier, he reckoned, and thus pursed his lips. "...if he'd apologize."

Naminé whimpered. "That's what he said, too."

Sora huffed and all but forced himself to ignore that comment. "I... doubt he would though."

Another whimper, and an even more distraught one at that. "...he said that too, too."

Sora hissed before growling as he ruffled his hair in frustration. This... wasn't helping, was it?

"Well... well, I can't help it if we're like that. We just are, so... so Naminé shouldn't worry about us! At all!"

He paused for a minute before turning to warn her in advance. "And don't you dare tell me he said-"

His voice caught in his throat, only letting out a choked whimper in the place of words. He had finally done it, he realized in light of her quivering lower lip.

He had brought her to tears.

"Ah! Ah, I mean, it's not-"

He was _so_ going on Santa's Naughty List for this, wasn't he?

"Don't cryyyyyy!!!" He all but wailed. The girl in response sniffled loudly at him.

"I... I'm not crying." She declared valiantly with another sniffle.

"Yes, you are." he insisted with his head hanging low.

"We, well it's _your_ fault!" She accused through the tears, as best as her shivering voice let her. What could he say, Sora reckoned as he dug through his coat's pockets for a hankie; She was right.

Accepting the offer, she blew her nose loudly and he gave her the time she needed to calm down somewhat. Once she did, though he'd have preferred not to - he got his answer.

"I don't... like to choose... between the two of you." Naminé let herself admit between sniffles. "It gets lonely... when not the two of you are there..."

Sora could only stare at her for a moment before looking down in shame. "It's... lonely when Naminé's not there too." He admitted as his fingers curled around the fabric of his pants over his thighs. He kept staring at them even when he pulled a bit closer.

"Then… why? Why won't you two talk to each other?"

Sora bit down onto his lower lip. "That guy… I can't forgive him. I _definitely_ can't forgive him…" He paused, yet it wasn't long enough for her to ask. "I mean, I mean…"

The girl's presence wasn't enough to calm him down; his rage burning again, he clenched his fists, teeth gritting in frustration as he threw his fists up at the sky.

"WHAT KIND OF GUY DOESN'T BELIEVE IN SANTA CLAUS?!"

The waves crashed against the shore in a manner that reflected his anger, and then retreated, carrying his exclamation far, far away.

It wasn't until a long moment after that Sora lowered his arms, his cheeks puffed and slightly flushed. A long string of frustrated growls filtered through his tightly pressed-together lips. The girl on her part took her time to take it all in, and then –

"Riku… doesn't believe-"

"I _know_!" Sora roared back. "Of all the things he could do, right?! I mean, he's a pretentious jerk more often than not, but this? This… this is-" He huffed, only to blink midway before turning to all but stare at her. "Wait… you… didn't know?" He cooed in awe, only to have the girl pout.

"That Riku didn't believe in Mr. Santa? No."

"But… but, you talked to him!"

Naminé shifted somewhat uneasily. "I… I did, but, but he never said anything about that…"

Sora's eyes narrowed. "Oh, he didn't, did he…"

The girl shook her head. "No… just that what you fought over… that it was…"

Sora tried to beat her to it. "Childish? Silly? Immature? …ludicrous?!" Riku liked the big words.

"…idiotic." Naminé whimpered, making Sora huff out in frustration again.

"…oh really." He growled and crossed his arms, yet the girl didn't let him enjoy the moment of self righteousness.

"I… think he's right… for the most part."

Sora gasped as he turned to stare at Naminé, who was quick to shake her hands in front of her. "Ah, I hardly meant it like that, just… that…" She bit onto her lower lip lightly before looking away sadly. "Is it really worth… breaking your friendship over?"

Sora huffed. "Yes."

Naminé mewled. "Is it, really? I mean… think about it, Sora, what if…" It hurt her to say it, but she had to. "What if there really isn't a Mr. Santa? You'd be-"

"How can you say that?!" Sora roared, utterly furious. "Of course there's a Santa, there has to be! Otherwise how come there's Christmas?!"

Seeing again how badly she was taking his outburst, he forced himself to calm down again and growl at himself.

"…sorry."

She shook her head, but it was obvious just staying there was taking its toll on her. "It's ok, but… but if he's right… if Riku's right about this…" Which they both knew, sadly enough, to be the general rule… "Isn't it a pity… to break up over it?"

Sora frowned deeply before hissing. "And if he's _wrong_?" He dared, trying his hardest not to look at her too daringly.

Naminé, surprisingly enough, looked back. "Then isn't it a shame to go on Mr. Santa's Naughty List over this? Mr. Santa'll write Riku there for not believing in him… but Sora'd follow if he'll keep this up!"

The color left the usually tanned cheeks as the boy brought a hand to his mouth. "…I didn't think of that!"

He didn't want to be on the Naughty List!

Naminé sighed softly before nodding. "You see? What's the point of fighting over it? Asking whether or not Mr. Santa's there… isn't this too much to lose over it?"

Sora whimpered in distress before letting out a long, defeated sigh. "…I… suppose you're right. I mean… he's already going on the Naughty List for this… I… suppose I can… give him a break for this." He half compromised mostly with himself as he crossed his arms, and had to admit the wide, beaming smile that spread over his friend's lips was more than rewarding.

"I'm sure both Mr. Santa and Riku'll appreciate it!" She cooed all but adoringly, obviously moved by the boy's great sacrifice. Sora on his part scratched his cheek.

"Well, I'm not so sure about Riku, but… come to think about it, Naminé…" He hummed before blinking. "What do _you_ believe in, Naminé?"

Naminé hummed for a long moment and tilted her head, letting her scarf fall a bit off her shoulder over her chest. "What I… oh, about Mr. Santa?"

Sora nodded and the girl let out another long hum as she gave the matter heavy thought. "I… I think that, without Mr. Santa… the reindeers would have no one to guide them. And I think that, while we don't get any of it, it would be sad to have it snow without Papa Snow to watch over it. And children should have Mr. Santa visit them on Christmas Eve, because it gives them the courage to be Good for the year to come, and a reward for being Good the passing year. And… and I want to visit Christmas Town, because it sounds like such a magical place…" She cooed with a gentle blush, her eyes growing a bit distant. "I'd really like to visit there some day… and visit all the Helpers… maybe… maybe lend in a hand…"

Sora nodded slowly as he watched her, unable to bring himself to interrupt.

"I like eating candy cane and listening to stories about Mr. Santa. I like hearing about his sleigh and hanging bells so they'd chime. I like it when everyone gather by the fireplace and sing carols. None of it… none of it would've been possible had it not been for Mr. Santa. So… so I really do think he exists."

Sora couldn't help but grin. "I think so too! Just that!"

Naminé giggled softly back at him before her blush deepened a mite more. "But… but most of all… even more than that…"

Sora blinked before finding himself gulping. There was more…? "More… than that?" He asked almost fearfully, yet was rewarded with an odd warmth shining at him from the girl's clear blue eyes.

"Most of all… for Sora to believe in Mr. Santa so much he'd fight with Riku over it…" She cooed before beaming. "If Sora believes in him so much, I will too! Mr. Santa _has_ to exist!"

Sora couldn't help it as he found himself gapping, his eyes peeled wide open and his cheeks painting dark red. "Na… Naminé…" He cooed all but adoringly before reaching to slap himself twice. Somewhat more focused, determined, and intent on not being overtaken by bashfulness, he jumped off the trunk and reached his hand out for the girl to hold. "C'mon! Let's go… we've got a lot of work cut out for us! Finish getting our presents… decorate the tree… and get everything ready for the party!"

Naminé smiled warmly before taking his offered hand as she hopped off the trunk. Sora snickered down at her before chuckling nervously.

"…aaaand I need you to help me get a present for Riku." Since he all but destroyed the one he originally got.

Naminé blinked back at him before mewling. "…if you promise to help me get back home." Waves were too rough on her on her own. Sora could only laugh as he began guiding her back towards the pier.

"Of course I will, silly! Ain't gonna be Christmas without you! We all have to wait for Santa together, right? Me, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Naminé… and Riku!"

Naminé could only nod back in agreement. "Un! I'm sure Mr. Santa'll be happy!"

Sora nodded back before a determined smile graced his lips. "He will be… because he _definitely_ exists!"

Definitely.

A long sigh left Sora's lip as he stared at the small plastic Christmas tree sitting on his desk on the other side of his room. Christmas eve, party time, a season to be jolly… and it wasn't until Riku knocked on his door and then peeked in that he seemed to be somewhat affected by that fact.

"Hey, goofball, you ready? We gotta-" Riku blinked before scrunching his nose. "Man, you're still in your pajamas? C'mon, slowpoke, we better hurry up or Kairi'll throw a fit."

"She won't throw a fit, Riku." Sora sighed as he glanced at his friend, now at the age of 17 and all but dashing in his new holiday clothing.

Riku scrunched his nose in return. "No, just make sure we won't forget it for the whole party."

"You're overreacting." Sora assured him before pushing himself up from his bed and turning to dig through his closet. "We'll apologize properly and give her our presents and that would be that."

Riku sighed again. "If we'll make it there soon. I'm _so_ setting you up to fall if she's hurt over this…" He half hissed before blinking once he realized Sora was all but gawking at his small tree again. "…Sora?" He asked more than a bit worriedly, leaving Sora to close his eyes.

"You know… he does too exist… Santa Claus, that is…"

Riku blinked before snickering. "Yes, yes… as you've made a point of reminding me as often as you can since we made it back home. Now can we _please_ get a move on? There're only so many times I can hear your grandfather tell me about his first Christmas with your grandmother…"

Sora winced lightly. "…I'll hurry it up."

"Much obliged." Riku replied before turning to close the door and head back downstairs.

It didn't take long for Sora to finish getting dressed; it took even less for Sora to gather all the presents he's gotten for his friends and put them in appropriately sized bags; it took him no time at all to find himself once again planted in front of his desk, his eyes set intently on a specific decoration hanging off the plastic branches.

Santa Claus was real, in the long run, it turned out…

If only it was so for the girl whose image was carved in the small angelic doll that forever more would have that sweet smile frozen on its soft face…

"…Merry Christmas." He offered softly before turning to pick up his belongings and head out the door, leaving the doll to float around in the darkness – alone.

* * *

Drop me a note if you want me to send you a link to the pic of the Nami doll. I didn't make it up.


End file.
